Lost Childhood
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: En aquel instante necesitaba decir lo que sentía. Y no le importaba que Kanda se enfadase. Darse cuenta de aquel hecho fue, cuanto menos, inquietante. Yullen. Spoiler cap 190 más o menos .


Disclaimer: D. Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino, si me perteneciese el Yullen sería kanon, dibujaría bien y tendría dinero.

Más o menos spoiler, no es que diga nada explícito sobre los últimos capítulos del manga, pero este fic se entiende mejor si los has leído.

La idea salió mientras reflexionaba sobre la vida de Kanda y Allen, entonces me di cuenta de algo muy bizarro, y bromeando con una amiga y después con mi hermana surgió el fic. Así que aquí está, espero que les guste.

**Lost Childhood**

A Kanda había muchas cosas que le disgustaban, demasiadas cosas. Y Allen hasta cierto punto lo respetaba. De los dos, era el más pacífico y el que menos problemas tenía con el mundo. Allen se encargaba, la mayoría de las veces, de evitar las peleas entre ellos, eso si Kanda no se metía con algo suyo, como sus amigos o su manera positiva de ver la vida. También había que decir que el japonés alguna vez había tirado de todo su autocontrol para no matar a Allen cuando soltaba algo demasiado absurdo incluso para él. Y así estaban bien.

Sólo había un tema tabú entre ellos. Un tema que se trató en su momento y del que Kanda no quiso volver a hablar nunca más. Decisión que Allen respetó con una sonrisa al ser consciente de lo que le había costado a Kanda mostrarse sincero con algo tan serio y tan desagradable para él. Kanda odiaba hablar de su pasado, y Allen estaba casi seguro que era porque cualquiera que pensase sobre él sentiría lástima por el samurái. Aunque en su caso nada más lejos de la realidad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era él para sentir pena por nadie?

Sin embargo, en aquel instante, necesitaba decir lo que sentía. Y no le importaba que Kanda se enfadase. Darse cuenta de aquel hecho fue, cuanto menos, inquietante. Y más tras un momento tan íntimo y pasional como ese.

- Kanda –le llamó mirándole a los ojos.

No era el momento para decir algo así, pero no le importó. El otro hizo un sonido que le hizo saber que le estaba escuchando.

Allen dudó unos segundos que le dieron a entender a Kanda que lo que iba a decir seguramente sería una tontería de las suyas. Suspiró y esperó a que dijese cualquier cosa romanticona de las que tanto adoraba para momentos como aquel.

- Me siento un pervertidor de menores –dijo con lentitud.

Kanda parpadeó varias veces y volvió a analizar la frase por si la había entendido mal de alguna manera. Pero no lo había hecho. Aquello no era algo que podría esperar en un momento así. Con lo relajado que estaba y el estúpido moyashi había tenido que decir una tontería sin sentido. Sin creer aún del todo lo que había escuchado, se irguió en la cama y le miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Piénsalo bien Kanda, sólo tienes nueve años –añadió pensativo y asustado ante tal descubrimiento-. Aunque tengas un cuerpo de una persona de dieciocho años, naciste hace nueve.

Kanda no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿No se le podía haber ocurrido un momento mejor para decir algo como eso? ¿O simplemente haberse callado y haber olvidado semejante estupidez?

- ¿Tú estás tonto moyashi? –preguntó tras unos segundos de tenso silencio en los que tuvo que aceptar que lo que estaba escuchando era real.

- No Kanda –negó Allen con énfasis. Miró a Kanda con ojos serios y continuó con lo suyo-. Piénsalo fríamente. Yo tengo dieciséis años y tú sólo nueve. Te pongas como te pongas –añadió con rapidez.

- Yo sí que me siento como un pervertidor de menores –replicó el japonés con molestia en la voz-. Porque acabo de darme cuenta que me he acostado con alguien que tiene la edad mental de un crío de cinco años.

Allen se sorprendió por el insulto recibido. ¿Acaso no veía Kanda la seriedad del asunto? Aquello era un dato turbador para él.

- Sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

Kanda se masajeó las sienes y respiró hondo, buscando paciencia en algún sitio de su cuerpo. No debía coger a mugen, se dijo, no debía depender siempre de su adorada katana para tratar con el moyashi que tenía por pareja.

- Sólo tienes nueve años –volvió a hacer hincapié en ese dato.

Al escucharle decir eso otra vez, se levantó de la cama y empezó a ponerse la camisa. Si no quería matarle allí mismo lo mejor era irse de la habitación a pegar a algún desgraciado que hubiese en la sala de entrenamiento y esperar que se le pasase la paranoia al enano.

Pero la paranoia no se fue de la cabeza de Allen que le siguió dando vueltas al asunto de la edad. Y Kanda pensó ingenuamente que si convertía ese tema en uno tabú, como lo era su pasado, Allen se callaría y aunque pensase en eso, no abriría la boca. Pero no lo hizo. Según el propio Allen, porque su pasado lo hablaron y resolvió sus dudas y temores; ese tema, no se había tratado como merecía.

A los cinco días, Kanda empezaba a pensar que la única manera de acabar con todo era matando a su moyashi. Estaba seguro que no podía pasar nada malo. Quizás le miraran un poco mal los primeros días, pero entenderían que había sobrepasado los límites de la estupidez humana y además, así mataba al cuerpo del decimocuarto. Todo eran ventajas.

Sin embargo le quería y eso complicaba el hecho de matarlo… Con Allen se sentía mejor consigo mismo y tenía una estabilidad que no quería perder. Había vivido rodeado de tinieblas demasiado tiempo y ahora que había un poco de luz en su mundo, no quería volver a esa oscuridad. Debía encontrar una solución que no implicase su asesinato.

Finalmente, le vino a la mente una frase que lo solucionaría todo. Era sencilla y lo suficientemente simple y directa como para que el moyashi la entendiese.

- Tengo dieciocho años –dijo un día en una sala de entrenamiento en la que estaban solos-. Mira mi cuerpo y mi manera de hablar y pensar. ¿Se parece a un niño de nueve años?

- No, pero… Kanda…

El japonés bufó. Allen era idiota.

- El hecho de que tenga nueve años sólo implica que no tengo infancia, nada más –dijo intentando no gritar para no atraer miradas indiscretas.

Y con esas simples palabras, Allen se relajó. Kanda tenía razón. Los nueve años que le faltaban eran en los que se aprendía a andar, hablar, razonar, pensar, jugar… Y cuando Kanda nació ya sabía hacer todo eso, excepto jugar.

- No tengo infancia… Pero eso no significa nada. Sigo siendo mayor que tú.

- Pero no tienes infancia Kanda, eso hay que solucionarlo –replicó de repente-. Podríamos…

- No pienso malgastar mi tiempo intentando recuperar una infancia que no me importa nada.

- Es tu infancia…

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que eso –le cortó-. Y tú también.

Kanda sonrió de medio lado y Allen entendió lo que quería decir.

- Vale, pero yo soy mayor que tú.

El japonés alzó una ceja.

- Es que como ahora soy mayor que tú me debes respeto –explicó.

- Sigue soñando moyashi.

Antes de que Allen pudiese quejarse, Kanda se acercó y le dio un beso. Mejor que buscase respeto por ser mayor que siguiese pensando que era un pervertidor de menores.

**Fin**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y haya sido divertido, aunque el humor se me da de pena… Creo que este fic va a ser el único sobre esta serie que no sea angst, porque entre como es la serie y sus personajes y como soy yo… cada vez que se me ocurre algo es angst y dramático.

Sólo les pido un review con sus opiniones, positivas negativas o lo que sea. No hay nada que me pueda hacer más feliz que un comentario ^^

Hasta otra ^-^


End file.
